


瘾

by Schrei822



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Top! Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：Tim是一个优秀且富于耐心和谋略的猎人，而Dick是他珍贵的猎物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	瘾

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Tim攻注意，角色黑化，OOC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

最开始的时候，他只是时不时的会给Dick送一点他喜欢的甜甜圈，通常都是对方喜欢的草莓和巧克力口味。

 

他把频率和量都把握得非常精准，每一次都精心伪装成一次顺便的情况，绝不会让对方觉得刻意而引起丝毫疑惑，也不会让自己的心意显得毫无存在感。

 

从对方的喜好下手向来要容易和轻松许多。所有人都知道Dick对甜食的喜爱，尤其是对甜甜圈有种病态的嗜好，就连蝙蝠侠也不会对此有会有所怀疑，毕竟他只是在按照脚本，扮演一个体贴的弟弟而已，他确信这举动为自己加分不少。尤其是在Alfred为了年轻人的健康考虑，明令禁止这种高热量的食物大量出现在庄园之后。

 

于是在他每一次偷偷给Dick带甜甜圈时，都能得到一个额外的、非常用力的拥抱。

 

而他当埋在青年怀抱里时，对方身上那股香喷喷的味道，总是能让他情欲高涨。

 

**_他会硬得像一块石头。_ **

 

与此同时，在Dick渐渐习惯了他的出现总是会伴随着甜品福利之后，他清楚的察觉到青年对自己微笑的次数变多了。

 

就像一种条件反射一样，他成功地把自己的出现和甜点联系在一起，这让Dick看见他就会下意识感到开心。

 

他在自己的计划表上满意地打了一个钩。

 

内心充满了仿佛恋爱一般的甜蜜感。

 

**_但是这些还远远不够。_ **

 

他在心里告诫自己。

 

下一步他开始慢慢得增加了肢体动作的接触。

 

比如他会在Dick吃东西时，温柔但随意地帮他擦去对方沾在嘴边的污渍。

 

他会在家庭电影之夜确保自己坐在Dick的一边，并时不时地蹭到对方的肩膀和大腿。

 

他会在Dick受伤时恰到好处的出现在他身边，扶住青年，一只手往往看似随意地抚在腰上。

 

随后，夜深人静的时候，他就会躺在床上回忆着这些细小而微不足道的触碰，然后控制不住得把手伸进自己的内裤，握住了坚硬的性器。

 

这实际上要比他想象得难很多，很多时候，他看着Dick用他那双单纯和充满了信任的蓝眼睛看着自己时，他会有些许动摇，甚至会感到羞愧。

 

但是他的欲望却变得更加浓烈。

 

他是那么得想要看青年红着脸，因为情欲而辗转着身体；他想要听青年在他耳边喘息呻吟着自己的名字。

 

**_他想要让他哭。_ **

 

他的手动得越来越快，呼吸变得沉重而急促，脑海里的青年晃动着屁股热烈得回应着。

 

最后，他会想象着Dick在他身下尖叫的样子，射出来。

 

然后第二天，他依旧会像个人畜无害的弟弟，和Dick亲切的打招呼。

 

Dick会一如既往地拥抱他，揉他的头发，即使他已经和青年一样高了。通常他会享受这些寻常的亲密接触，但更多的时候，他内心非常清楚，这些动作每一个都在告诉他，Dick只是把他当作一个弟弟，一个亲人。

 

这让他感到越发的空虚，他想要的远远不止这些。

 

他的小动作开始变得越来越多，越来越亲密。

 

让他惊喜的是，经过这么长时间的循序渐进，Dick的反应终于开始发生了微妙的变化。

 

他注意到在自己靠着Dick时，对方的身体会微微得放松。他们之间的拥抱也慢慢从Dick通常那种特别热情的大满怀，变成了他自己搂着对方的肩膀。因为他的身高渐渐超越青年，每当他需要微微低头和Dick说话时，青年还会不由自主得靠近他一点。

 

这些变化是那么的细微，那么得自然，甚至连自己都没有立即察觉到。他甚至怀疑自己是不是太过敏感，于是他开始了一点点小心的试探。

 

他增加了抚摸Dick脸庞的次数，当他用手把对方微长的头发顺到耳朵后时，会轻轻地捏一下他红红的耳朵。

 

他搂着肩膀的手开始慢慢向下移，最后停在了青年的腰上。

 

他甚至有时候会故意凑到对方的耳朵边，用低沉的声音和他说话。Dick往往会因为感到痒，而咯咯笑起来，但是却不会推开他。

 

在例行的家庭电影之夜，Dick甚至会选择主动坐到他的身边，靠在他的肩膀上。

 

他每一次都仔细而谨慎地观察着Dick的每一个神情和动作，确保对方没有流露出一丝丝尴尬或者不情愿。

 

实际上他能肯定，Dick是一个善于享受身体接触的人。在介于这个家庭里的其他成员都或真或假得表现出对肢体接触的极大厌恶之后，他反而成为了唯一一个能让Dick得到这方面满足的人。

 

他满意地在计划表上又打了一个勾。

 

**_但他还要更多，更近一步，更加深入。_ **

 

他歪头沉思着，下一步要做的是增加私人接触。

 

于是接下来的那个周末，他带着吃的，敲响了Dick个人公寓的门。

 

青年穿着一件白色宽松的大T恤和一条深蓝色的短裤，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，一脸意外地打开了门。

 

他冲着不修边幅的对方笑了笑，提了提手里的盒子。

“正巧路过，方便进去吗？”

 

“Tim！当然，快进来！”青年侧过身，好让他走进去。

 

他走进了房间，下意识地深吸了一口气，感受着空气里满满的，属于Dick Grayson的气味。

 

他环顾了一下四周，拥挤的小公寓四处散落着衣服，早餐谷物的盒子堆得特别高，餐桌上到处都是文件。

 

Dick有些窘迫地开始胡乱收拾起公寓，嘴里嘀咕着：“马上就好，马上就好。”

 

青年勉强为他清理出了坐的地方，开心地接过他带来的甜点，“哇，草莓起司蛋糕！万岁！”

 

他目不转睛地看着青年像个满足的小孩子一般享受着蛋糕，仿佛在欣赏一件艺术品。

 

Dick注意到他的视线之后，笑着挤到他的身边坐下，然后把吃到一半的蛋糕凑到他的面前，“来吧，Tim。别让我一个做这种坏事。”

 

青年突然的靠近让他的心跳加速起来，Dick温热的体温贴着他，身上那股特有的肥皂香味包围住了他，就连窗外的阳光和风都显得那么恰到好处的温和。

 

**_是时候了，是时候了。_ **

 

他内心急躁地想要推动自己的身体，他握紧了手，微微向青年靠过去，稍作犹豫了一秒，然后侧过头绕过了对方举着蛋糕的手，轻轻地吻上了Dick的嘴角。

 

有那么一会儿，一切都静止了。

 

但他没有停留太久，他看着完全呆住了的青年，故作镇定地说：“不错，是挺好吃的。”

 

他小心地观察着青年的神情，Dick似乎还没有理解刚刚发生了什么，维持着举着蛋糕的动作，一脸茫然地坐在那里。

 

他不动声色地叹了口气，有些懊恼自己行为鲁莽，看来他之后还要想办法好好来弥补这个失误。思索片刻，他决定还是先离开会比较合适。

 

“我想我应该走——”

 

当他正准备站起身时，Dick忽然拉住了他，明亮的眼睛认真地盯着他，似乎在思考着什么。

 

他感到自己背后有些冒汗，但他告诫自己要冷静下来，好好和对方解释，一定可以说得通。

 

Dick打量了他好一会儿，然后突然又凑了过来，轻轻吻了他一下又退开。

 

那是一个温柔，不带情欲，充满了包容的吻。

 

他愣住了，那一瞬间，他感觉自己的心脏仿佛被电击了一般。

 

“不再多待一会儿吗？”青年歪着头，冲着他微微笑着。

 

这是一个信号。

 

忽然他就领悟了过来。他反手抓住了青年的手，然后稍一用力把对方推倒在沙发上，然后俯身压了上去。

 

Dick发出一声小声地惊呼，原本捏在手里的蛋糕掉落在了一边。

 

他看着躺在自己身下，略微有些慌乱的兄长。

 

“Dick……Dick……我……”

 

他内心已经变得毫无章法，嘴里试图说一些符合逻辑的话，一张口却变得结结巴巴起来。

 

**_怎么才能……要怎么才能让Dick明白……_ **

 

他焦急地思考着，呼吸变得急促，一只手撩开了青年额前的头发，身体不由自主的地缓缓向对方靠近，直到自己坚硬的欲望顶住对方。

 

**_想要吻他，想要标记他，让他属于自己，想让曾经每一个隐秘的幻想都变成现实。_ **

 

青年似乎感受到了他散发出的，浓烈的欲望，不知道是不安还是期待地扭动了一下身体。

 

“别动……”

 

他更加用力地握紧Dick的手，缓慢地凑到了对方的耳边，用几乎听不到的声音低语。

 

“我想要你……”

 

他能感到青年被他的话刺激地颤抖一下，为此他有些满意地笑了起来。

 

“我等得太久了。”他用一只手，捏住了Dick的下巴，用手指轻轻抚摸着对方的嘴唇良久，然后小心翼翼地低头吻了下去。

 

他压抑着内心的急躁，试图温柔地打开青年的嘴，一点一点把舌头探了进去，然后贪婪地品尝着对方的味道。

 

他一边卷起了Dick的上衣，一边一只手开始轻轻拉扯对方宽松的裤子。青年搂住他的脖子，顺从地抬起腰，让他轻松地脱掉了自己的衣物。

 

他打断了彼此纠缠的吻，快速而灵活地解开了自己的皮带，让早已经挺立的性器贴在了青年裸露的大腿内侧，感受着对方和自己的炙热截然不同的温度。

 

Dick微微颤抖着，一只手抚摸着他的脸颊，眼神里夹杂着温情和一点点渴望。

 

“Tim……”青年轻声地喘息着，露出一个浅浅的微笑，“……来吧。”

 

不需要更多的对话和等待。

 

他架起青年的双腿，俯下身，把自己全部的欲望推进了对方的身体里。

 

他终于，

 

终于拥有了他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin

 

 


End file.
